Angelic Beauty
by Brea45
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts on Castiel and how one meeting with a fellow angel can make even the most jaded of the fallen hope once more.


Lucifer wasn't easily puzzled, but this angel, Castiel, was an enigma. They were similar beings, both cast out of heaven, both doubted. So how was it that this angel, who hadn't even been created when Lucifer was cast out, could be so unlike him? How could Castiel have so much faith in a couple of humans? How could he love the things their father loved above them with such ferocity?

So many questions and so few answers from this little angel. Lucifer thought Castiel a child; naive to what the world, and their father, weres really about. But he had potential. This young angel had an innate defiance and independent moral code, though it seemed to center around those brothers.

Maybe that was the difference. Castiel had been in Hell but had come out with a charge that he was connected to. Lucifer was not blind, he could see that piece of Grace that Castiel had used to get the human out. It still resided in the man's soul. Lucifer wondered if Castiel knew he had given a piece of himself up when he had done the bidding of his superiors. He also wondered whether that was the moment the doubt had started boiling within.

It had been nearly an hour since he had first spoken to Castiel, giving him time to reflect on Lucifer's offer to join him. Lucifer itched to see the angel again, despite the fact he had many preparations yet to make for the arrival of Death.

Lucifer had found himself feeling alone in the company of demons for all these years, their manner and forms were grotesque. Looking upon Castiel, even when housed in a vessel, was like looking upon a rose after spending decades looking at a landfill. With thoughts of seeing that heavenly visage again Lucifer went back to where he had trapped Castiel.

His little brother was still there, standing in that ring of fire, his vessel just as perfect as it had been the first day the angel entered it. Then their was what was behind, beneath, within that vessel. The true form of Castiel.

Lucifer remembered how he himself had been described by his brothers. Morningstar they called him, all bright light and new dawns. Many called him the most beautiful in those days. But once he was cast out that all changed, his wings mutated and deformed with centuries spent in hellfire, no longer feathered but leathery and clawed like those of a bat. He felt his vanity suffer at his own visage now.

Looking upon Castiel he saw the subtle differences in form. Castiel was not the most beautiful but beauty was relative. Castiel was shadows and secrets. Darkened night, starless. Such a contrast to himself. "You are such a beautiful creature," Lucifer found himself saying without conscious thought.

"What?" Castiel said his face taking on a continence of confused surprise.

Lucifer stood from his reclined position against the wall and walked over to the edge of the holy ring of fire. He looked his fill from foot to head, seeing all at once the vessel and the angel. "It has been a long time since I've been able to see such brilliance," His voice was soft and Lucifer knew he was saying far too much but somehow didn't care what the outcome of this would be.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel's vessel wasn't the only part of him looking confused and off put, Lucifer could see his delicate wings twitch at his inspection.

"I have been in Hell a very long time Castiel," Lucifer found himself wanting to caress those wispy shadow and darkness wings. Felt his hand raise slightly without his consent.

Sudden dawning seemed to cross Castiel's face "I am the first angel you have seen since you were set free."

"Yes, it makes me miss Home to see one of my own. I may have created Lilith but demons are no match for the company of angels," Lucifer sounded sad and wistful, even to himself.

Castiel saw the crack in Lucifer's defenses and decided to take advantage. "None of this is necessary Lucifer. This blood shed, this violence. Father will forgive if only you let him," Lucifer wanted to believe that more than anything but was too jaded to have the same faith as the younger angel before him.

"If only it were that easy," Lucifer said pacing backward a few steps. His smile self depricating and eyes hardened against ugly truths.

"It is that easy. All we have to do is find him, explain it to him," Castiel was looking earnestly into Lucifer's eyes, trying to will him to understand. Lucifer could see the faith and love Castiel had for their father. Idly Lucifer wondered what Castiel was like as a yearling, how close he had been to their father, how much Castiel had interacted with the other Archangels.

Lucifer somehow felt guilty for having to crush his brothers dreams. "Even if you could find God little brother, Michael would never allow me to see him. I may have loved God above all others but Michael was Fathers favorite from the very beginning. He would believe him over me, little one."

Lucifer didn't give Castiel time to respond, he flew off to finish what he had started before he lost his nerve. The enigma that was Castiel and the small feeling of hope that at least one of his family still cared scored deep into his mind forever. A small sliver of doubt wedged deep inside this time not directed at his father but at himself. Would his family ever forgive him? Better yet would they ever accept him for who he was, with all his hate and contempt along with his loyalty and love?


End file.
